the transformation alchemist
by vincentsgirlarecenestrife
Summary: ed's sister goes missing and he needs help to find her.When he meets Roys younger sister he gets an Idea...since shes not a state alchemist she can help.but what he doesn't expect is she can transform her body to look like somone else.
1. Enter the alchemist

Fullmetal alchemist

Fullmetal Alchemist.

Central. The place I was raised. The city of alchemists, the city of the military, the city of-"Fullmetal!" The city of my loud-

mouthed older brother. I looked up from the report I was reading. A blonde haired teen ran out of my brothers' office and ran

into me. I fell to the ground and the blonde landed on me. "Fullmet-"Roy Mustang stood outside his office door and stared at

us. "Roy…"I gasped out from under the teen. "Hey uh… sorry about that." The blonde said. Roy's eyes had flames-well more

then often-in them. "Get off my sister." He hissed. The teen grinned and crawled off the top of me. "Your sister. Edward Elric,

The fullmetal alchemist." I took the hand he held out to me. "Macy Mustang. I know who you are. "He pulled his hand away and

smiled. "Really. How?" I stood up and noticed the usual sad thing that happened to me when I met new people. ! why is it

everyones taller then me. Ed sized himself up to me and thrust his hand in the air. "I'm finally taller then someone." Glumly I

stated, "You want a medal." Roy set his arm around my shoulders reassuringly. "I'm not giving you anyone to help you find

your sister. You and Al should be enough." I looked up at Roy's face. "Roy…I could-" Roy looked down at me and that silenced

me. "Good day Fullmetal." Ed gave me a look and turned around. "See ya Mustang."


	2. water plus fire

Chapter two.

After Ed left I followed Roy into his office. "Roy I'm not a two year old anymore." Roy looked at me and ruffled my hair playfully. "I

know. You grew up way to fast. I just don't want you messing in Fullmetal's affairs when you have your own." I rolled my eyes. "Yes

Roy." A sudden stomping left Roy and me standing in the middle of the room. "Ah hell not her." Someone threw open Roy's doors

and stepped inside. "Hey flamey…I want answers and quick." A blue haired women stood next to me. She was tall around 5'10".

"Kia the water alchemist. What do you want?" Kia smiled and set her arm around my shoulder. "I heard my best friend cry for

help. So what are you doing to her?" Roy rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me, it was Ed." Kia's eyes grew. "You mean fullmetal. AH. I

need to talk to him. He still owes me 20." I laughed. "Hey girl. I gottta go, have to check out a city in xing. See you later." Kia

turned and left the office. I closed the door behind her and turned to Roy. He was at his desk, one hand on a stack of papers the

other on his forehead. I walked behind his chair and hugged him. "What's wrong?" I asked and heard him sigh. "I swear everytime

she comes into the same room as me I have a freaking stroke." I laughed and and buried my face in his back. "I'm going home

soon…There's nothing going on around here so I'll go home." Roy nodded and I let him go. Havoc suddenly burst into the room.

"Colonel." He saluted and Roy returned the gesture. "We have no new leads on the murders…we do, however believe them to be

Scars doing."

Roy nodded. "That much I knew. Havoc Could you stay with Macy for the rest of the day. I'm not taking any chances." I groaned

at the same time Havoc did. "Okay…" Havoc said and Roy waved us out


	3. Going home, or somewhere else

Chapter 3

Once outside Havoc lit up a cigarette. "Havoc…those will be the death of you I swear." I said. He chuckled and blew a smoke ring in

my direction. "Shut-up." He said good-naturedly and pulled my head into a noogie. "Havoc…Damn-it…let go." I pulled my head out

from under his arm and hugged him. "How are things with you and Roy?" He asked and I smiled. "Great. He was a little mad at

me for using all the hot water this morning…but I think he's over that now."

Havoc nodded. "How have you been?" I asked and we started walking. "Same old same old." He replied.

We were in front of a little restraunt and Havoc grabbed me and pulled me inside. "Um…What are we doing?"I asked.

"Eating." He answered finishing his cigarette. "I figured that much." I said, "You complaining?" Havoc questioned. I

shook my head and followed him inside.

_Sorry it's so short but that's how I wrote it in my notebook...and when you write stuff on paper it looks a lot longer then on the computer.I'll try to make the next chapter longer...It takes two pages in my notebook...so please don't lose intrest in the story for the few that have read it._


	4. Edward plus me equals trouble

_Okay so it's a little bit longer then the last chapter. you have to admit. this was a pain in the arse but still to those of you who read my stories I thank you and please review I'm open for them.I fact i'd LOVE them._

_Fullmetal alchemist does not belong to me(however much I may want it to be) Macy belongs to me and Kia belongs to my best friend verd._

Chapter 4

"So Ed needs help finding his sister." Havoc said after I explained to him what had happened earlier. "I guess so." I shrugged my

shoulders and took a drink of soda. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned. "Your Mustang's sister right." Edward stood behind

me. "Who's asking?" I replied. "So you're going out with Havoc." The soda I was drinking went down the wrong pipe and Havoc

snorted. "He's a little to old for me." I managed to choke out. "What do you mean?" Ed asked. I finally stopped coughing. "I'm

fifteen he's twenty seven…A bit of an age difference don't you think." Ed's turn to choke. "Your fifteen." He said and I nodded.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Havoc started laughing. "You honestly think that someone this short could be around the same

age as me." Havoc said. I turned to him, smiled, and kicked his leg. "Nyeouch." He yelped. I stuck my tongue out at him in victory.

"Well she was working in the office and I thought-." A man barging into the restrant interrupted Ed. "Edward Elric…The Fullmetal

Alchemist." Scar stood across the restrant. Havoc grabbed his gun and I grabbed Ed's hand. "Al lets go!" Ed said running with me.

"Coming brother." A huge suit of armor followed us. Havoc started shooting and Ed and me were in the alleyway. We ran the

opposite way of the street. Bad Idea…a wall towered above us. "Damn." I said turning to. "Your not getting away again

Fullmetal." Scar's voice echoed down the alley. I pressed Ed into the shadows and whispered to Al. "Protect him." Al nodded and

stood in front of Ed. Scar appeared "I only have business with alchemist's." I nodded. "I know." Scar then growled. "Your not on

my list. Leave now." I touched my leg and grumbled. "I really should be on that list." I brought my hands together. I could feel my

body shifting. "I'm Macy Mustang. The transformation alchemist."


	5. scar and my showdown

_sorry it took so long but I'll try to write this next chappy quicker._

As my hands came together I felt my body begin to change. "So you are an alchemist." Scar said and charged at me. I dodged his attack and grabbed at my pockets_.'were the heck does he keep those things'_ i thought and finally dug my hands into my pocket.

"What the hell...Roy how'd you get here." Ed yelled and I laughed watching scars every move. "Shocking what I can do huh Edward."I said using my brothers voice. "Brother...I think that's Macy."

I nodded and scar ran at me. "Stay out of my way." He yelled and I pulled the familiar white glove over my hand. "Looks like you need to stay out of mine." I said calmly. _SNAP.BOOM!! _

As the smoke cleared Scar was nowere to be seen.I felt my body go back to it's normal state and i turned to Edward and Alphonse.

"So what'd you think?"I asked and watched as Ed walked out from behind Al. "that was..." Al then intterupted. "Colenel...it's good to see you." My body tensed as I heard an oh so familiar voice say my name dangerously calm.

"Macy Mustang...come here." I gulped and turned to face my brother. "Roy...how are you...Nice weather were having." I smiled sweetly at him...needless to say I don't think that worked.

"Home...go...now." My head hung low as I walked past Riza and Havoc. "You coulda told me he was coming." I muttered to Havoc he just smiled and waved.


	6. Busted!

_You guys out there who read my stories I deeply appriciate it.Bows I am at your mercy._

"IDIOT" Roy yelled. I flinched and stayed standing."MORON" His voice,If it could ,Got even louder. Our apartment was ringing with his voice."STUPID THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE STUPID." I covered my ears and bowed my head.

MACY...YOU...YOU...you really need to stop worrying me like that." I looked up to see roy sit on our couch."There's already one dog in this family...we don't need another." He set his head back so he was staring at the ceiling.

An idea popped into my head then."Arf."I said as Roy lifted his head."Arf Arf."I repeated myself."WOOF." I smiled."What the hell are you doing?" Roy asked. I was no longer smiling,I was full out grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm a dog of the milatary."I countinued to bark and then I turned in circles chasing my imaginary tail.Roy began to laugh and he stood up."Alright you freak,come here." He grabbed me by the arm and sat me on the couch.

We sat there for a long while when I heard Roy softly breathing."You little..."I began but soon joined him off in my little dream world...were I saw my parent's every night.

_Meanwhile with Edward and Alphonse_

"Did you see what she did!?" Ed yelled pacing his dorm."Yes brother." Al said for the Umptenth time that night."She had no circles,no nothing.She just clapped her hands together and changed.That was so cool."Ed lay back on the couch.

"Brother she may have been missing a few limbs.Or maybe like teacher her insides could be missing." Ed turned to Al."Shes not missing anything.She's just as good as alchemy as we are." Al mentally rolled his eyes."Brother...you never know."

Edward turned his face to the single window in his dorm."I guess you right Alphonse."He then smiled."But we havve to figure out a way to kidnap her without dear big brother Roy noticing,"


End file.
